Jaghut mother
The Jaghut mother and her children, a son and a daughter were the last Jaghut remaining on their continent.Memories of Ice, Prologue, UK MMPB p.26 In Memories of Ice 298,665 years before Burn's Sleep, the mother and her children, a boy of about five and a girl of about four, were fleeing Imass who were hunting them. Having already been wounded and with no strength left, the mother eventually stopped fleeing to await her fate. The woman remembered the joined effort of Jaghut and Imass to chain the tyrant Raest. She had fled once the chaining was done, knowing the truce was unlikely to last. She was startled out of her reverie when an Imass Bonecaster appeared from the opposite direction she had anticipated. She was even more surprised when the Bonecaster suggested a bargain.Memories of Ice, Prologue, UK MMPB p.26-28 The Bonecaster took the children to Morn where there was a Rent which she thought to be a portal into Omtose Phellack where the children would be safe from the Imass hunting them. She observed that the travelling but likely also witnessing the death of their father must have send the children into shock.Memories of Ice, Prologue, UK MMPB p.28-29 In the meantime, the mother awaited the arrival of her enemies who, when they appeared, were confounded by her apparent calmness and by finding her without the children. She spoke to their Bonecaster, Pran Chole, who upon hearing that another Imass Bonecaster had taken the children to Morn, ordered for the mother to be killed immediately. She was felled by six heavy spears with long, fluted heads of flint, which punched the skin covering her chest. Her death ended the 33rd Jaghut War.Memories of Ice, Prologue, UK MMPB p.30/31 Pran Chole had been kind in not telling the mother that in fact the Rent was not a portal to Omtose Phellack but a wound to another Warren and that the rash action of Bonecaster Kilava, rather than freeing them, would condemn her children instead to suffer an eternal life of immense suffering, sealing the wound.Memories of Ice, Prologue, UK MMPB p.32/33 Thousands of years later, around 1164/1165 Burn's Sleep, the boy and the Bonecaster Kilava met again and he told to her with bitterness that he still remembered the constant running, the lack of sleep, their mother carrying them, slipping in the mud.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.1136/1137 Quick Ben convinced the defeated Seer to return the soul of a K'Chain Che'Malle Matron to the Rent in order to free his sister. When the young girl was released, she was still only a handful of years old. The God, Hood, with the assistance of Quick Ben and Talamandas, wiped the girl's memory clean of her millennia of torment. She was told the Seer was her uncle and the pair went to live in Burn's realm, home to the last manifestation of Omtose Phellack and safe from the T'lan Imass. They were joined by the Witch of Tennes who had been chosen by Burn to assist the Seer with the girl's care.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.964-968/980-981 Notes and references de:Jaghutmutter Category:Females Category:Jaghut